


These Little Things About Us

by looka_gifthorseinthe_mouth9l



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, kyugsoo is just tired of everything, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looka_gifthorseinthe_mouth9l/pseuds/looka_gifthorseinthe_mouth9l
Summary: Do Kyunsoo n'en peut plus, les fans, les paparazzis, le groupe, les gens en général quoi ... . Tout ça lui donne l'impression d'évoluer dans une ville où tout le monde n'a un seul et unique but : lui compliquer la vie. Alors un jour il s'enfuit du dortoir des EXO; et le temps d'une soirée il déambule dans Séoul au gré de ses envies, cependant il va faire une rencontre qui va lui redonner espoir en ses choix.





	These Little Things About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !! :)

#  _ These little things about us _

 

 

Do Kyungsoo ne savait pas vraiment où il allait comme ça sous cette pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue sur Séoul depuis à présent plusieurs heures, mais il continuait tout de même son chemin de façon déterminée. Il en avait juste marre, marre de tout, de ces fans ou de ces paparazzis trop entreprenants et collants qui ne savaient pas respecter la vie privée, il en avait marre des membres du groupe qu'il devait supporter sept jour sur sept, vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Aujourd'hui il ne supportait plus rien; ni la danse, ni le chant ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, et la simple évocation des mots « fansign » « fanmeeting » « concert » voire « planning » lui donnait la migraine.

 

La pluie redoubla, et n'ayant pas pensé à prendre un parapluie avec lui, il se réfugia sous un abri-bus. Il n'y avait qu'une personne sous celui-ci, une jeune femme occidentale aux cheveux caramels, fumant tranquillement une roulée. Elle se tourna vers lui, fronça les sourcils face à son accoutrement, en effet il était tout de noir vêtu, les membres le taquinaient souvent à propos de son « black style », il avait un bonnet descendu au ras des sourcils, de grosses lunettes de soleil et une épaisse écharpe lui mangeait la quasi totalité du visage; il portait un pull avec un col sous sa doudoune, qui était bien sûr sans capuche évidemment, ainsi qu'un slim et des _Nike_ aux pieds. Cependant ce qui avait dû la faire tiquer c'est qu'il dégoulinait littéralement, des gouttes d'eau perlaient de ses cheveux corbeaux qui s'étaient échappé de son bonnet, et ses habits trempés gouttaient doucement sur le sol. Elle se détourna, et agita sa main comme pour faire partir la fumée de sa cigarette, chose totalement inutile tant qu'elle ne l'éteignait pas. Après quelques minutes complètement silencieuse elle prit la parole, sa voix était calme, posée comme si elle cherchait à troubler le moins possible le silence environnant, mais elle avait un assez fort accent étranger, dont il était cependant incapable de deviner l'origine.

 

"Hum, désolé pour la cigarette j'ai pas encore l'habitude qu'en Corée du Sud il y a des zones bien précises pour fumer même dans la rue."

"Ne t'en fait pas, bizarrement ce soir cette odeur m'apaise ..."

"Je comprends, tu vois moi je ne fume pas pour le goût même du tabac, d'ailleurs il m'est difficile à supporter, mais j'ai tellement de souvenirs qui se relient à ça que quand je me sens mélancolique je ne peux m'empêcher d'en fumer quelques unes.

 

Une pause.

 

"Tu vois c'est comme un baume au cœur, et le temps que la cigarette se consume je revis tout ces moments, ces instants volés sans penser à autre chose …"

 

Kyungsoo ne répondit pas à voix haute mais il hocha simplement la tête, toutefois son silence n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de continuer son monologue.

 

"Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes dehors trempé comme ça …" – _pas de réponse_ – "enfin c'est toi qui vois. J'aime bien venir ici, il y a rarement du monde, personne pour me dévisager comme si j'avais trois yeux, personne pour me regarder de cet air dédaigneux qu'ont certains coréens à l'égard des étrangers, personne qui te regarde d'un air surpris quand tu commences à parler coréen, ouais c'est ça … j'aime cet endroit parce qu'on ne m'y juge pas, et que je peux rester là sur ce banc à rien faire, avec la Lune comme seule compagne."

 

L'étrangère arrêta un instant de parler, elle se racla la gorge comme si elle était gênée de déballer sa vie à un parfait inconnu, elle reprit cependant:

 

"Désolé, je parle trop."

"Non."

 

Elle le regarda surprise de ce non qui semblait catégorique.

 

"Non," il continua, "enfin je veux dire, oui tu as beaucoup parlé mais … ça ne me gène pas, … non vraiment pas."

 

Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, et c'est d'un faible murmure qu'il lui demanda:

 

"Tu viens d'où ?"

 

Elle le regarda étrangement comme si elle voulait savoir s'il allait la juger, elle soupira et dit:

 

"Française, je viens de France," cyniquement elle enchaîna, "Tu sais le pays du soit disant romantisme, des fromages qui pus, des gens qui passent leur vie à râler, de la baguette de pain sous le bras des parisiens, du béret sur la tête, de Paris et ses habitants pressés, froids, distants et sombres. Le pays des frogs comme diraient les anglais, ah les bons vieux frères ennemis. Bref passons je m'égare."

"Je m'excuse je ne voulais pas te contrarier j'étais juste curieux, je n'arrivais pas à m'être une nationalité sur ton accent."

"Ouais, j'essaie de le faire disparaître mais je n'y arrive pas … tant pis, il paraît que c'est sexy."

 

Elle éclata alors de rire, comme si elle avait fait la meilleure blague du siècle, ce n'est que quand elle repris son calme qu'elle lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

 

"Désolé, j'ai vraiment un humour de merde …"

"On ne fait que s'excuser depuis tout à l'heure."

"Ouais …"

 

Kyungsoo et la jeune femme gardèrent le silence, un bus approcha et se stoppa à leur niveau, deux personnes en sortirent et s'éloignèrent dans les méandres des rues. Ni lui, ni elle ne se leva pour prendre le bus, ils restèrent assis sans rien dire de longues minutes même après que le transport en commun ai disparu dans la nuit. La jeune femme prit soudainement la parole, comme si elle avait un regain de courage pour se confronter à lui:

 

"Et toi ?"

"Moi quoi ?"

"Ch'ai pas, c'est quoi tes problèmes pour venir te perdre ici."

"J'en ai marre de ma vie."

 

Elle le regarda un instant incertaine, puis elle rit aux éclats:

 

"Comme ça c'est fait, tu pouvais pas faire plus abstrait ou plus clair qui sait. T'en fais pas je crois que ça arrive à tout le monde."  
 

Le jeune homme eu un petit sourire.

 

"Ouais, mais des fois trop c'est trop … j'en peux plus de la pression que je subis, et en ce moment pas un jour ne passe sans que je remette mes décisions en question."

 

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de hocher de la tête en silence, Kyungsoo lui demanda:

 

"Et la France c'est comment ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà décrite non ?"

"Non pas vraiment, je veux la vraie moi, celle que toi tu perçois aux travers de tes propres yeux."

 

Elle eue un petit sourire et d'une voix rêveuse elle dit:

 

"C'est le plus beau pays du monde, elle rigola, quoique toute personne adorant son pays dira cette même phrase. Non je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué la France peut être pas comme ici, mais je sais pas y a un truc qu'il y chez moi que je n'aurais jamais ici peut importe ce que je ferrais."

"Et c'est quoi ce « truc » ? Si tu m'autorises à être indiscret."

"Mes racines."

 

Silence.

"Ah je vois tu es une belle parleuse hein."

"Non pas du tout, répondit-elle en pouffant, tu as gâché l'émotion du moment sale briseur d'ambiance."

 

Seul un sourire lui répondit.

 

"Eh !" S'exclama-t-elle, "je te vois venir petit vicieux, tu ne fais que détourner la conversation sur moi depuis le début."

"Non pas du tout," nia-t-il, "c'est pas ma faute si tu parles trop."

"Je croyais que tu appréciais !"

"J'ai jamais dit le contraire."

"Bref, continue de me raconter ta vie, _Monsieur*_ l'inconnu."

_"Monsieur*_ ?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Ah d'accord j'avais pas compris."

"J'ai remarqué."

"Hum, je ne sais pas quoi dire … . j'ai fait des choix, j'ai réussi à accomplir mon rêve mais depuis quelques temps plus rien n'a de sens. J'ai plus goût à rien, je m'ennuie complètement, même en faisant ce qui est censé être mes passions … en résumé je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis … c'est un peu ironique après tout les efforts et sacrifices que j'ai fait pour atteindre mon but. J'ai tiré un trait sur mon adolescence pour ce que je fais à présent, et maintenant je doute …"

"Sérieux le seul truc que je peux te dire c'est te prend pas la tête, vie ta vie ignore ce que les gens disent de tes choix, ils t'appartiennent totalement. Et si vraiment tu te rends compte que; ouais bien que c'était ta passion mais que tu n'en peux plus ben n'hésite pas barre-toi ! Prend du temps pour toi pour réfléchir, voyage, fait de nouvelles rencontres, apprend des autres et de tes erreurs, tu peux toujours changer de sentiers … la route n'est pas tracée, et le destin n'est qu'une invention des lâches qui n'assument pas leur choix. La vie n'est pas rose et le hasard peut nous jouer des tours, mais c'est ça non le principe d'une vie, non ? C'est d'aller toujours au bout de ses rêves, de vivre et d'être heureux avec ce que l'on a, d'accepter que l'on ne peut pas avoir d'emprise sur tout et qu'il faut vivre avec sans jamais se décourager, et toujours faire de son mieux."

"Tu es une grande philosophe apparemment."

"Ne te moque pas de moi !"

"Oh pour si peu !"

"Enfin passons, mon cher _Monsieur*_ l'inconnu je vous quitte de ce pas, il se fait tard et je n'habite pas tout près."

 

Il ne répondit pas un peu vexé qu'elle s'en aille.

Il fut surpris quand elle reprit la parole :

 

"Émilie."

 

Devant son air de hiboux ahuri elle continua:

 

"C'est mon prénom, Émilie."

 

Il acquiesça mais ne dit rien de plus alors elle ouvrit son parapluie et commença à s'éloigner. Elle sursauta quand une main agrippa son bras, cependant celle-ci appartenait au jeune homme qui dit d'une petite voix:

 

"Kyngsoo."

 

Émilie lui fit un large sourire et dit:

 

"Alors _Monsieur_ * l'inconnu à présent connu sous le nom de Kyungsoo, par ou devons nous partir pour que tu rentres chez toi ?"

"En fait je ne pense pas que ce soit une bon-"

 

Elle le coupa dans sa phrase prétextant que ce serait honteux pour elle de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul alors qu'il n'avait même pas de parapluie. Kyungsoo lui fit un grand sourire, son cœur était de nouveau léger et il ne pouvait que la remercier.

 

_FIN.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Italique* En français dans la conversation
> 
> J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


End file.
